I Am David (film)
| starring = Ben Tibber Jim Caviezel Joan Plowright | music = Stewart Copeland | cinematography = Roman Osin | editing = Steven Weisberg | studio = Walden Media Film and General | distributor = Lions Gate Films | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7 million | gross = $292,376 }} 'I Am David' is a 2003 American drama film directed by Paul Feig in his directorial debut. It is based on the novel of the same name (originally published in the USA under the name ''North to Freedom) by Anne Holm. The film was produced by Walden Media and Lions Gate Entertainment. Plot Seven years after World War II, a 12-year-old boy named David (Ben Tibber) escapes a Stalinist labor camp in Bulgaria where he has spent his entire life. He sets out on a risky journey to Denmark, initially believing he is on an important mission to deliver a letter, but eventually discovering that the "mission" was to reunite him with his mother, of whom he has distinct memories. Along his journey, he faces danger, fear, loneliness, hunger, and encounters various people. Johannes (Jim Caviezel), his friend and mentor in the camp, who prepares him for escape, is killed by a guard, leaving David to face escape on his own. David is helped by a guard to escape, who gives him a compass and tells him he must go southwest to Greece, take a boat to Italy and finally go north to Denmark, a peaceful and neutral country. The guard also tells him to trust no one. Since David was locked in a camp all his life, he has repressed feelings and trusts no one anyway, and so feels lost and disoriented in the world. Along his journey, though he is mistreated by some people, he is well-treated by others. Gradually he learns that some people can be trusted, and to open up and experience his own feelings. Finally, with the help of decent people whom he has learned to trust, David is reunited with his mother in Denmark. Cast * Ben Tibber - David * Jim Caviezel - Johannes * Joan Plowright - Sophie * Hristo Shopov - The Man * Roberto Attias - Baker * Maria Bonnevie - David's mother * Francesco De Vito - Roberto * Viola Carinci - Maria * Silvia De Santis - Elsa * Alessandro Sperduti - Carlo Reception The film received mixed to negative reviews from critics. Based on 34 reviews collected by the film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, 38% of critics gave I Am David a positive review, with an average rating of 5.2/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 47 out of 100 based on 9 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times wrote: "I couldn't believe a moment of it, and never identified with little David." The film grossed $288,552 domestically in 226 theaters. In the rest of the world, the film grossed $3,824. Awards The film won several awards in 2003, including the Crystal Heart Award in the Heartland Film Festival, the Queens Festival's Best Feature Film prize, and Best Film and Most Promising Actor for Ben Tibber. Ben Tibber never acted in a feature film again. References External links * * Category:2003 films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s teen drama films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American teen drama films Category:Coming-of-age drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about children Category:Films about families Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about homelessness Category:Films based on Danish novels Category:Films directed by Paul Feig Category:Films set in 1951 Category:Films set in Bulgaria Category:Films set in Greece Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in prison Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Films shot in Greece Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films scored by Stewart Copeland Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:World War II prisoner of war films